Skip Beat!
by Bobippohl
Summary: Sakura Haruno que toda su vida apoya a Sasori con su sueño, hasta que se da cuenta que Sasori habla mal de ella a sus espaldas, Sasuke siente algo por ella desde que la mira, pero en cambio de decir eso, dice siempre que la odia.
1. Prologo

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios pertenecen al creador del Anime._

_Esta historia esta basada en el anime Skip Beat!_

_Hace mucho tiempo, dios creo una caja con muchas cerraduras y fue hecha para que no pudiera abrirse sola, dios nos confió a cada uno de nosotros una de esas cajas, antes de que naciéramos en este mundo poniendo esta "Caja de pandora" muy dentro de nuestro corazón .___

_La persona que sigue viviendo una vida normal, con su "Caja de pandora" aun cerrada, es esta chica "Sakura Haruno" la cual dejo todo atrás, todo por cumplir el sueño de su mejor amigo "Sasori" ser un ídolo, llegar a la cima ser el numero uno, no allá persona en este mundo la cual pueda superarlo.___

_Pero no todo era tan fácil, como cualquier otra persona empezó desde cero, al principió le resultaba difícil, fue comenzando con pequeños trabajos, hasta que estos fueron creciendo, más y más cada vez se encontraba mas cerca de la cima, después de tanto trabajo y esfuerzo, logro ser alguien realmente conocido.___

_Pero no lo suficiente aun existía unas cuantas personas a las que debía superar, en una de ellas se encontraba un par de actores, muy reconocidos en la industria del espectáculo, "Neji Hyuuga" y "Sasuke Uchiha" Sasori odiaba con toda su alma y ser a estos dos actores, siendo que ellos eran mayor que el por cuatro años, habían entrado tiempo antes a la industria.___

_Sasori cada que les miraba, en comerciales o programas, escuchaba a la gente hablar de ellos, una gran rabia dominaba su ser, al esforzarse más para vencer a este par de actores, por la parte de Sakura ella les tiene un tremendo odio al estos vencer a Sasori.___

_Sakura por una "Casualidad" escucha una charla que tenía Sasori con Karin su Manager, en la cual Sasori, aclaraba que el solo miraba a Sakura como un perrito que siempre estaba detrás de el, que para sus ojos ella era una simple sirvienta, que conocía desde la infancia._


	2. Mi Vida

_Gracias por sus Reviews~, sobre tu duda: 4Sakura, quería poner un poco de NejiTen por lo que agregue a Neji, es solo como un compañero de Sasuke._

_Capitulo uno; Mi vida_

_Hace mucho tiempo, dios creo una caja con muchas cerraduras y fue hecha para que no pudiera abrirse sola, dios nos confió a cada uno de nosotros una de esas cajas, antes de que naciéramos en este mundo poniendo esta "Caja de pandora" muy dentro de nuestro corazón._

La persona que sigue viviendo una vida normal, con su "Caja de pandora" aun cerrada, es esta chica "Sakura Haruno".

Al iniciar el día de esta joven, se preparo para ir hacía su trabajo, salió de su casa dirigiéndose hacía su trabajo de medio tiempo. Al llegar solamente saludo, igual de sería que siempre, iba hacía su casillero cambiándose, usaba su uniforme empezando un nuevo día igual de cansado que los anteriores, el día fue transcurriendo, hasta llegar su hora de salir, en ese momento una joven rubia ya se encontraba en ese lugar esperando su turno.

Sakura caminaba tranquilamente por su camino, después de todo no iba tarde, pero se detuvo a escuchar una charla resultaba interesante para Sakura _**–Sasori-Sama es tan sexy–**__ Sacaba un par de discos de su bolsillo __**–Conseguí un par de posters en una tienda, daban muestras gratis a las personas que fueran a comprar cualquier articulo sobre Sasori-Kun–**__ Su acompañante sacaba un par de royos de su mochila, los abría dejando mostrar un gran poster de Sasori, Sakura había caído en un gran shock, las dos amigas solo seguían charlando sobre Sasori, sin parar._

Sakura al reaccionar, corrió rápidamente hacía una tienda cercana en la cual vendieran artículos sobre Sasori, al entrar pidió un par de discos, el error del vendedor fue no ofrecerle un Poster, ocasiono que esta reaccionara realmente mal_** –¡MI POSTER!–**__ La mayoría de las personas encontradas en la tienda se sorprendieron, estaban asustadas debido a la reacción de Sakura __**–Ha eso le llamo Fan–**__ Un empleado susurro a otro empleado, mientras que ambos la miraban con más miedo al Sakura tirarles una enorme mirada asesina, terminado esto salió de la tienda feliz, con su Poster en manos._

Se detiene al observar en una pantalla que se encontraba en la calle, _**–Neji Hyuuga, próximamente en Dream Measertu–**__ Sakura no le tomaba importancia, no hasta que la rabia la consumió al recordar a su compañero de la infancia __**–Asco de actor–**__ Susurro, demasiado bajo, lo suficiente como para que solo ella escuchara._

_**–¡TU!–**__ Un par de Chicas le hablaban a Sakura, apuntándola con el dedo índice, Sakura volteo hacía todos lados, "Me metí en un grave problema" Trago saliva, pensaba escuchar a las muchachas y no buscar problemas, pero ellas se alteraron, comenzando a atacar a Sakura, la cual no reacciono bien, pero en un fuerte jalón de greñas recordó que debía llegar a Ichiraku Ramen __**–¡LLEGARE TARDE!–**__ Salió corriendo rápidamente tratando de perder a las muchachas, y llegar a tiempo a su trabajo._

Llego toda agitada, apenas podía respirar por suerte en el camino había perdido a las Fans de Neji Hyuuga, _**–Lo siento, por haber llegado tarde– **__Sakura hacía una pequeña reverencia en señal de disculpas, Ayame y Teuchi lo dejaron pasar. Sakura era una muy buena trabajadora y era la primera vez que eso pasaba._

El trabajo había empezado, Sakura ya tenía su uniforme de trabajo puesto, el día pasaba tranquilo. Hasta que el lugar comenzó a llenarse, gente venía de todos lados, las personas comenzaron a pedir, Sakura iba a las mesas a atender las ordenes, después de unas cuantas horas, el lugar había quedado completamente vació a excepción de una mesa, la cual era ocupada, por unos alumnos de instituto, se miraban de unos 16 años.

Sakura se acercaba hacía esa mesa colocando sobre ella, la orden de aquellos muchachos._** –En estos tiempos ya no existen mujeres naturales–**__ Sakura al escuchar esto, toco su mejilla un leve sonrojo nació en ambas mejillas, recordando que ella nunca pudo arreglarse por preocuparse por su amigo de la infancia __**–Lo se, sería increíble encontrar una mujer la cual sea capaz de estar por siempre a tu lado sin importarle su físico o apariencia-**__ "Estos chicos no son superficiales" El sonrojo de Sakura crecía cada vez más, al dejar los platos camino a paso rápido, hacía donde se encontraba Ayame y Teuchi estos dos miraban atentamente el sonrojo de Sakura, Teuchi volteo la mirada seguía cortando los ingredientes, para el siguiente plato, Sakura paso al siguiente cuarto pensaba en su pasado, __**–Sabes Sakura, no se mucho de ti.. –**__ Ayame interrumpió los pensamientos de Sakura __**–Eres, una chica que no es para nada superficial, nunca te arreglas, tu misma cortas tu cabello, trabajas todo el día, no vas al instituto–**__ Los pensamientos de Sakura volvieron a salir "Cuando crezca quiero ser una princesa como en los cuentos de hadas" __**–Vives sola en un edificio demasiado grande para una persona–**__ "Mi príncipe azul.. Sasori llegara a salvarme y viviremos feliz por siempre" __**–Incluso tienes varios trabajos–**__ "Me esforzare al máximo para que Sasori-Chan me tome en cuenta, sea su mujer ideal y al final me acepte" __**–Viniste a Tokyo dejando atrás tu familia, de ella no se mucho–**__ "Seré esa princesa de cuentos de hadas, trabajare duro para que los padres de Sasori-Chan me acepte __**–Sakura te enseñare la receta de la familia, haz demostrado ser una persona que merece aprenderla–**__ Sakura sería la mujer indicada para casarse con Sasori –"Eso es lo que ellos querían"– "Mujer indicada para Sasori.." __**–Disculpa, es algo inexplicable–**__ Sakura se levanto, preparándose nuevamente para volver a su trabajo, así fue transcurriendo el resto de la noche._

_**–Buenas noches–**__ Sakura había terminado el trabajo e iba en camino hacía su casa, al llegar al edificio, estaba distraída pensando en su pasada aún entro al edificio __**–Disculpe alguien entro a su cuarto–**__ Un guardia informaba a Sakura, Ella callo en un pequeño shock, al reaccionar comenzó a pensar __**–"Sasori" – **__Corrió rápidamente hacía el ascensor aplastando desesperada el botón para subir, pero este tardaba mucho como para que ella esperara, decidió subir las escaleras corría lo más rápido que podía llegando hacía su piso, abrió la puerta aun desesperada_

_**–¡SASORI!–**__ Sakura entro rápidamente hacía donde se encontraba Sasori_

_**–Sakura no grites, los vecinos escucharan.**___

"No puedo creerlo, como el esta aquí" _**–Vine a descansar un rato y por ropa–**__ Sasori se encontraba frente a un cajón, tomando algo de ropa y metiéndola en una maleta que cargaba con el_

_**–Te he llamado–**__ Sakura se acercaba a Sasori_

_**–Estoy demasiado ocupado como para contestar, ¿Crees que de tanto trabajo que tengo puedo contestar tus llamadas?**___

_**–Lo siento no había pensado en eso– **__Sakura se sentó en un sofá "¿Le pregunto si quiere comer?"_

_**-Adiós– **__Sasori salía de el hogar_

Sakura corrió hacía la cocina "No me rendiré, Sasori tiene que quedarse a charlar conmigo por lo menos hoy" abrió el refrigerador del cual tomo un Pudding _**–¡PUDDING!–**__ Corrió hacía donde se encontraba Sasori_

_**–Pudding..–**__ Agarro el pudding rápidamente, comenzando a probarlo __**–Tal vez un rato más no haga daño.**___

Sakura prendió la televisión, sonreía viendo a Sasori comer y en veces miraba la televisión

_**–El invitado de hoy, es un actor bastante famoso, ustedes votaron por que el estuviera aquí.**_

–Ya esta aquí no hay error de eso.

–Actualmente el es considerado de los primeros en la lista de los más famosos.

–Bien hagamos pasar al invitado de hoy__

Sasori se empezaba a enojar demasiado mirando la televisión demasiado molesto, ya se imaginaba que actor era

La gente estaba realmente emocionada preguntándose quien sería el invitado de esa noche


End file.
